regularshowfanclubfandomcom-20200214-history
Who to pick!? (Part 1)
In this episode the characters will be: Margaret, CJ, Mordecai, Rigby Mordecai - Hey Margaret! Do you wanna hang out? Margaret - Sure! CJ - *Calling Mordecai* Margaret - Who is that? Mordecai - Oh CJ! She is a really good friend. Mordecai - *Picks up* CJ - Hey loser *Funny laugh* Just kidding! Anyways where ya at? Mordecai - Oh I'm at the park with Margaret. CJ - Margaret who? Mordecai - Oh she is one of my greatest friends. Margaret - Hey Mordecai? You okay? You've been talking for 15 minutes. Mordecai - Hey CJ I gotta go right now. See ya later! Margaret - Anyways I saw this really cool restaurant down the street. It is pretty close wanna go? Mordecai - Oh awesome! Margaret - Hmm. I would like some spaghetti please. Cashier - That will be 5 dollars. Mordecai - Hmm.. I'll just have a burger. Cashier - 3 dollars please.0 Margaret - Lets go sit at a table. Mordecai - Mhm. After they get the food and sit at the table. Margaret - Mmm this is so good! Mordecai - Yep. After finishing food and paying. Margaret - Wanna go to the carnival? It supper pretty and lit up at night. Mordecai - That would be awesome! Margaret - Lets go on that ride! Mordecai - Sure. They sit next to each other and Mordecai and Margaret blush. CJ - *Walks to the carnival and sees them kissing on the ride* CJ - Mordecai? Mordecai - Uhm CJ?! * Stops kissing * Margaret - ? This is CJ? Mordecai - Don't CJ! WE CAN TALK THIS OVER!! Margaret - Runs off ride with Mordecai Mordecai - Sorry I have to go.. At the house. Rigby - So you kissed Margaret when you were with CJ? Mordecai - I was never with Margaret or CJ.. Mordecai - CJ just came at a super bad time! When me and Margaret were kissing.. Rigby - Invite her over yo! Make it up to her. Mordecai - Awesome idea! Mordecai - * Calls CJ * CJ - Hey.. Mordecai - I wanna tell you something. CJ - That you wanna kiss that girl again? Mordecai - No! I mean um wanna hang out? CJ - I guess. CJ comes and Rigby leaves her alone with Mordecai CJ - Hey.. Mordecai - I'm sorry.. Wanna make up? CJ - Of course. CJ - I am so sorry.. Mordecai - Me too. CJ - *Kisses Mordecai* Rigby - * Takes picture and sends to Margaret * CJ and Mordecai - Rigby! Margaret - * Calls Mordecai * Margaret - Mordecai?! CJ - I gotta go.. * Leaves turning gray * Mordecai - I'll make it up to you.. Lets go to the park.. Its super beautiful right now. Both were looking at the sky and started cuddling and kissed. CJ walks in looking for Mordecai. CJ - Mordecai!? WHY AM I ALWAYS TRUSTING YOU? YOU ALWAYS GO BEHIND MY BACK! CJ turns into a huge angry cloud and pushes Mordecai off the mountain of the park. Mordecai - * Coughs loud * Margaret runs down to find Mordecai. CJ blows her away and knocks her out too. Mordecai - CJ.. I am sorry. But * Cough * I am with Margaret.. I just wanna be friends.. CJ - I don't care! As long as your safe I'm okay.. Margaret - Mordecai.. * Cries * I just wanna go home.. Mordecai - Okay.. Bye CJ. Mordecai and Margaret - I love you. Part 1 what will happen in part 2? Category:Episode Category:Male Character Category:Female Character Category:Fanons